This invention in general terms relates to sewer hoses of the type commonly used with recreational vehicles in dumping waste material from a holding tank associated with the vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a dump fitting for use on the discharge end of the sewer hose to overcome problems commonly encountered with such equipment.
Recreational vehicles generally are provided with a holding tank for sewage and other waste which is filled while the vehicle is on the road and which is discharged or dumped into a sewer drain, as generally found in camp sites or other vehicle lay-over locations, at the end of a journey. For this purpose, the holding tank is provided with a drain valve that is closed while the vehicle is on the road and which is opened to dump the holding tank through a sewer hose carried on board for connecting the drain valve to the sewer inlet.
Sewer hoses commonly in use with recreational vehicles tend to be of somewhat lightweight construction, for example they may be of wire-reinforced lightweight flexible plastic tubing generally of about 3 inches diameter. Accordingly, dumping of the holding tank at a camp site or like location is generally a 2-person operation, one person to operate the holding tank drain valve and another person to take charge of the discharge end of the hose and ensure it does not jump out of the sewer drain during dumping. If the hose is left unattended, the discharge end may tend to jump out of the drain when the flow of effluent is initiated due to the thrust of the effluent overcoming the lightweight construction of the hose. The effects of a sewer hose jumping out of the drain during effluent discharge through the hose are self-evident.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hold-down fitting for the discharge end of a sewer hose of the type described which will prevent the hose from jumping out of the sewer drain or like fitting during effluent discharge, thereby enabling a recreational vehicle holding tank to be drained by a single operator manipulating the tank drain valve without the need for another person to guard the hose outlet.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents relating to sewer hoses and like fittings. None of these patents, however, discloses a device having the features of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,846,500--Feb. 23, 1932 PA1 3,334,821--Aug. 8, 1967 PA1 3,633,219--Aug. 20, 1970 PA1 3,730,228--May 1, 1973 PA1 4,327,941--May 4, 1982 PA1 4,570,273--Feb. 18, 1986